


Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1242]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Bishop looks into the prophecy.





	Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/24/2002 for the word [fortuitous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/24/fortuitous).
> 
> fortuitous  
> [fawr-too-i-tuhs, -tyoo-]  
> adjective  
> happening or produced by chance; accidental:a fortuitous encounter.  
> lucky; fortunate:a series of fortuitous events that advanced her career.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), and [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Apologies for the long delay, however, there should be more frequent crazy cat tale updates now since it's the only series I'm actively working on posting.

Bishop pulled up document after document on her laptop about her new teammates as well as some of the auxiliary members and compared them to the prophecy. There was no doubt in her mind that Ziva was the sorceress. Even the brief discussion she’d had with Ziva and Senior had made it clear that Ziva had access to magical powers that the sorceress would for sure have.

The widow was clearly herself as she’d lost her husband before they were divorced making her a widower. Also, she’d revealed herself after Tony and Gibbs had joined together fitting with the prophecy easily. When the Human King and the Cat King join, the widow will reveal herself. Check.

They’d completed the first line of the prophecy, already. The sorceress will test their bond. Check. Ziva had been testing the bond of Tony and Gibbs before she showed up and Bishop was pretty sure it wasn’t over, yet.

That left the wizard, the dark wanderer, the shadow, the brain, and the wise one to be figured out. It was possible that the brain and the wise one were the same person as far as the prophecy was concerned, but Bishop didn’t think it likely. The wizard, the dark wanderer, the shadow, and the brain will walk their own paths. 

Bishop didn’t know what this meant. She assumed that whoever those people were that they would face their own challenges that would have to be overcome in order for their power to be brought to fruition to support the two kings. Her translation was iffy at best, though, and she wouldn’t stake her life on that being what that line in the prophecy meant. 

This line was the critical piece of the prophecy. The rest of the prophecy, “If the tests are passed, a new era of peace between the Cat Kingdom and the Human Kingdom will arise. Should the tests be failed, darkness will descend upon all the kingdoms and it will be many ages before mankind and cats alike recover,” was basically a warning as to what would happen if the people involved in the prophecy did not succeed. The final line of the prophecy, “Seek the wise one when you are ready for your journey,” struck Bishop as odd.

She wasn’t sure if that was something that they’d already done, in which case, the wise one was probably Ducky, or if that was something they still yet needed to do. If it was the latter, Bishop wasn’t sure who the wise one would be, yet. Putting that issue aside for now, Bishop concentrated on figuring out who the wizard, the dark wanderer, the shadow, and the brain could be.

If the wise one wasn’t Ducky, there was a good chance that Ducky was the brain. However, McGee could also fit being the resident geek of the team. She had no idea who the shadow would be at this point in time.

There was no one to her knowledge that would qualify for that. The wizard could also be McGee, the team affectionately called him elf lord at times, after all. If McGee was the wizard and Ducky the wise man, though, she didn’t know who the brain would be. 

It was all so confusing. She hadn’t thought that it was possible for something to be more convoluted than what the NSA made them decrypt, but this had managed it. No wonder NCIS hadn’t been able to make heads or tails of it, yet.

It was fortuitous for them that circumstances had aligned to bring her in contact with them and onto the team. She knew she was missing many things that might make the prophecy clear and hoped that if she talked this out with the team and Abby and Ducky things would start to make sense. However, she had a long way to go to prepare the information in a format that she could share with the team.

She started making a list for each character that she wasn’t sure about. The list included possible people from NCIS that could fit as well as pros and cons as to why they would be a good fit. She started with the wizard. 

So far the only possibility she had was McGee due to his elf lord character in WoW. She wanted to place Ducky there as well as the guy seemed like he could have an interesting past that would make him a good candidate for the wizard. She also added a double question mark as maybe there were others that she wasn’t aware of or they hadn’t yet met the wizard.

For the dark wanderer, she listed Abby with a pro as gothic and a con as exuberant. She scratched her head for more options, finally noting down Director Shepard as well. Bishop had heard some things from her time at NSA that made her think the director wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty and delve into the dark underbelly of the criminal world.

She couldn’t think of anyone else that would fit dark wanderer and moved on to the shadow. She couldn’t think of anyone to fit this role and put a huge question mark down for this one. The brain was easier as she noted Ducky and listed his many years of experience as to why. 

She put down the con of possibly being the wise man. McGee quickly went down as the brain with a pro of geek. His con was possibly the wizard. She also listed out Jimmy as he’d been doing really well with his courses. His con, though, was his meekness. 

As she thought more about it, she noted down Abby as well. Abby was even better with computers than their resident geek which was a huge pro for the brain. Her con, though was her stupidity when over caffeinated.

Bishop sighed. She didn’t feel like she’d been much help, but she prepared her information to go up on the main monitor, so that she could bring it before the rest of the team. Maybe her appearance wasn’t as fortuitous as she’d originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 15 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 15 stories before I stop posting again. The crazy cat tale series has 3 stories written for it already as part of those 15. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
